docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bronty's Twisted Tail/Transcript
giggling :goes off :Squeaking :Lambie and Chilly: Hi, Doc! :Stuffy: Whatcha got there, Doc? :Doc: I got this trumpet. I can't wait to practice! :noises :Bronty: Oh! I love it! Ooh, I love music! It makes happy wiggles in my tummy! :Stuffy: We should start a band! Then we could all play together! :agreeing :Doc: That's a great idea, Stuffy. :Stuffy: It is? I mean, uh, it is! :Bronty: Stuffy has great ideas. Oh, me and him are like cousins. He's a dragon, and I'm a dinosaur! Oh, he's so smart! :Stuffy: Aw, well... Ha ha! I am pretty smart. And brave. Don't forget the brave part. :Doc: Why don't you all go find musical instruments? :Stuffy: Yeah! :exclaiming :Bronty: Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! Band! Band! Band! :Doc: Um, Bronty. :Bronty: Yeah? :Doc: Aren't you gonna go find an instrument? :Bronty: Oh, yeah. I was so excited that I forgot to look. Ha! :Lambie: We're ready, Doc! :Hermie: We're gonna be a wicked funky band! :Chilly: guitar Loud! Very loud! :Bronty: Oh, no! I didn't get an instrument. :Stuffy: Don't you worry, Bronty. I found an instrument for ya. I thought you'd make a great dino drummer. And I could play the maracas! :Bronty: That's a wowwie great idea! Oh! Thank you, Stuffy! I wanna drum! Oh, I wanna drum so bad! :Stuffy: Yeah! Go, Bronty! :Hallie: Bronty's got the beat! :Bronty: Oh, thank you, thank you, dino-cousin Stuffy! I love playing the drums. Oh-oooh, thank you! :Stuffy: You're welcome, pal :Chilly: With Bronty on drums, we'll be a great toy band! :instruments noises :Bronty: Oh! You're great, Stuffy! You really know how to shake your maracas! :Stuffy: Yeah, well, you know, dragons are famous maraca-shakers. Dig it! ♪ Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh ♪ :Squeaking :Stuffy: Aaah! Look out! Flying dragon! Ohh! Aggh!! Oh, no! Sorry, Bronty. :Doc: Are you guys okay? :Bronty: I think I'm okay. :Stuffy: Whew. Glad I didn't hurt you. Now, back to my maracas. Grunting Something's stuck to my maracas! :Bronty: Yo-ow! Ow! Ooh! Yowee! :Lambie: That does no sound like sweet music. :Doc: Oh, no! Your maraca is twisted up in Bronty's tail! Here, let me help get it out. Bronty, your tail is all bent. :Stuffy: That looks like it hurts. :Bronty: Ohh...I'm fine. I'm fine, fine, fine. Yowee! Oooh! Oh! Oh! It--it--it's okay, I-I'm okay. I can--I can still be the dino--Oohh!--drummer. Ohh! Ooh! Ow! :Doc: Um, Bronty? :Doc ::♪ Hey, what's going on? ♪ ::♪ Tell me what's wrong ♪ ::♪ I know there's something we can do ♪ ::♪ It might not be clear, and that's why I'm here ♪ ::♪ Tell me what's bothering you ♪ ::♪ Got something on your mind ♪ ::♪ Don't you keep it inside ♪ ::♪ You're gonna be fine ♪ ::♪ Hey, tell me what's wrong ♪ ::♪ What's going on? ♪ :Bronty: Okay. Okay. My tail hurts-- a lot. I-'m--I'm out of the band, right? My days as a drummer are over. :Stuffy: I'm really sorry, Bronty. If I weren't so amazing on the maracas, none of this would have happened. :Bronty: It's okay, Stuffy. I know you didn't mean it. You just let the rhythm take control. But I'll be sad no to be able to drum. :Doc: Bronty, you don't have to give up drums. I'll just take you in for a checkup. :Bronty: Really? Ooh! Oh, thank you! :Doc: The doc is in. You got a solid heart beat, I can see why you're a great drummer :Bronty: Oh boy, oh wow! Can I hear? :Doc:(giggles) Sure thing :Bronty: Wow! My heart beat drums just like me. Boom-boom-boom-be-be-boom-boom-de-de-boom :Hallie: Woo! Go, Bronty! :Stuffy: :Bronty: :Stuffy: :Lambie: :Doc: :Bronty: :Doc: :Lambie: :Bronty: :Doc: :Stuffy: This is all my fault. I'll just stay here so I don't mess things up even more. :Doc: :Hallie: (Whistle blows) Toys! Fall in! We've got ourselves a missing patient! A lost dino! A runaway toy! And we need to form a search party! :All: Hippo, yes, hippo! :Ben: :Hallie: :Doc: :Bronty ::♪ I was born for the stage, ready to play ♪ ::♪ Now I'm a one-hit wonder ♪ :Stuffy ::♪ I'm a rock solid friend, but I fear it’s the end ♪ ::♪ Because of a drum set blunder ♪ :Bronty ::♪ My drumbeat heart, has a ♪ :and Bronty ::♪ Broken heart ♪ :Bronty ::♪ My tail is twisted ♪ ::♪ How do I straighten this out? ♪ :Stuffy ::♪ I want to fix it ♪ ::♪ Oh, but I just don’t know how ♪ :Bronty ::♪ What am I ♪ :Stuffy ::♪ What am I ♪ :and Bronty ::♪ Gonna do now? ♪ :Hallie: :Stuffy: If he never comes back, the only ones to blame will be me. And my amazing maracas. (Sniffling) :Lambie: Oh, don't worry, Stuffy. We'll find him. (Gives Stuffy a cuddle) :Doc: :Lambie: Huh? :Hallie: Huh? :Stuffy: Huh? :Lambie: :Doc: :Chilly: :Lambie: :plays :Bronty: :Chilly: :Bronty: :Lambie: :Bronty: :Doc: :Bronty: :Lambie: :Hallie: :Bronty: :Doc: :Bronty: :Doc: :Bronty: :Doc: :Hallie: :Doc: :Bronty: :Doc: :Bronty: :Doc: :Bronty: Wait...where's Stuffy? I can't be brave without my cuz by my side! :Stuffy: Really? I was sure you wouldn't want me around anymore. :Bronty: Just cause you hurt my tail, I don't want to stop being your friend. :Stuffy: I don't wanna stop being your friend, either. :Bronty: :Stuffy: :Bronty: :Hallie: :Stuffy: :Doc: :Stuffy: :Doc: :Bronty: :Hallie: :Bronty: :Doc: :Bronty: :Doc: :Stuffy: :Bronty: :All, minus Bronty: :Bronty: :Stuffy: :Bronty: :plays